1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly to a low profile folding row marker for use on seed planters and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is conventional to provide an agricultural implement, such as a seed planter, grain drill or the like, on which a pair of row markers are provided. Typically, such markers are used for forming a line in the soil during each pass of the implement through a field so that the farmer can line up with the mark during a subsequent pass, thus permitting uniform coverage by the implement.
A known seed planter includes a frame, a pair of ground-engaging wheels for supporting the frame in use, several planter units arranged side-by-side along the frame, and a pair of row markers. The frame typically includes a hollow, tubular frame element or tool bar, which extends in a direction transverse to the direction in which the implement travels during use.
One known type of row marker employed with conventional implements includes a mount adapted to connect to and extend forward of the tool bar of the implement, and two or three separate arm assemblies connected to each other and to the mount for articulated pivotal movement between storage and use positions. In the storage position, the inboard arm assembly is oriented perpendicular to the ground and the outboard assembly extends in a direction parallel to the ground and overlies the tool bar. In the use position, both assemblies extend laterally from the frame in the same direction, and position a marker disk against the ground so that the disk cuts into the ground during travel of the implement.
This conventional type of marker apparatus is hydraulically actuated, and includes a cylinder assembly connected between the mount and the outboard arm assembly. When the device is moved to the storage position, the cylinder assembly first pivots the outboard assembly relative to the inboard assembly to a position perpendicular to the ground. Thereafter, further actuation of the cylinder assembly pulls the arm assemblies upward together to the storage position.
Numerous problems have been identified in connection with conventional marker devices. For example, because the cylinder assembly extends along the length of the inboard arm assembly, it is always exposed to the elements, and may easily be damaged during use by debris thrown up from the ground by the implement or tractor. In addition, conventional devices are typically designed for use on a particular implement, and are not easily installed on different types of implements.
Another type of conventional row marker includes a cylinder assembly that is mounted within the frame of a planter, and a linkage connected between the cylinder assembly, the mount, and the outboard arm assembly. The cylinder assembly of this known type of marker is protected from the elements during storage of the arm assemblies. However, because the linkage is connected to the mount of the device, it causes the outboard arm assembly to unfold relative to the inboard assembly at the same time that the inboard assembly is being deployed. This movement is jerky, rendering the unfolding operation more difficult to control than with a device employing sequential movement of the arm assemblies.